1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of explosive compositions, and methods of making and using same. More particularly, the present invention is a multi-component explosive formulation which finds versatile use in blasting operations such as, but not limited to, mining operations and the like. Even more particularly, though not exclusively, the present invention relates to the manufacture and use of modified forms of Ammonium Nitrate Fuel Oil (ANFO) explosives which have been modified with the incorporation of a solid fuel material.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Blasting operations in quarry mining and open pit mining conventionally use ANFO as the explosive. ANFO is an appropriate mixture of ammonium nitrate and fuel oil. While ANFO remains a popular explosive in the industry, it has inefficiencies, and is relatively expensive due to continually rising costs of its components.
Thus, there remains a need in the art for other explosive formulations which are safer to use and less costly than the present explosive compositions. As will be seen from the subsequent description, the preferred embodiments of the present invention overcome shortcomings of the prior art.